ONCE:Princess Charming
by Gmonster
Summary: In FTL, the young headstrong Princess Ruby meets the equally headstrong Snow White as both go on the adventure of there lives when searching for the fabled treasure of Ali Baba. As well as escaping an arranged marriage. In the present Doctor Lacey French must decide to save Emma after a fatal car accident and the revelations that come from it (AU Red Snow/Red Beauty femslash)
1. A Charming Princess

_Once..._

 _Upon a Dream.._

* * *

 _ **Disneyland Resort Hotel...Anaheim, California**_

Ruby was looking into the late night sky as fireworks burst overhead of the open window, she was smiling widely at the display. Her naked body shined from all the sweat gained from all the amazing sex she had, never being let up by her girlfriend Lacey.

Since coming here was Lacey's twofold idea with Ruby having her vacation while her co-manger Mandy oversaw both the diner and the inn. While Lacey would be finishing her surgery internship at the Anaheim hospital with the helping hand of Doctor Elsa and her sister the chief of surgeons Anna Arendelle.

"Oh man, it's beautiful" the Aussie voice rung through the room as she walked toward the tall woman.

Her lips kissed Ruby's shoulder as she answered, her fingers messaging Ruby's breasts as she talked through the sexual tension.

"I thought i would never have this much fun...even in Storybrooke. But you make it all the more worthwhile just being here and i am getting a lot of ideas of showing you how much i love you..."

Lacey was bushing at these words "You mean to say you no longer have a locked heart is that right?"

There bodies were closer together now "I mean to say...

Will you marry me?"

* * *

 _ **Queen Regina's castle...Enchanted Forest...long before the war and the curse**_

 _"_ Am telling you Abigail, i rather kiss a frog before asking ANYONE to marry me"

Princess Ruby answered in a straight manner to the horrified look of Abigail as they walked in there beautifully designed dresses toward the throne room of Queen Regina.

Abigail was every bit the flowery delicate princess, she could ever be. In her now green highlight dress with images of various flowers across from it. The blonde saw herself as being traditional to the ways of what her own kingdom taught her. She raised to think in ways to help her people and not herself and the marriage to a fine man would do that.

And then there was Ruby Lucas

Abigail could hardly believe this..."thing" of a girl would one day be made to rule the great kingdom of Red Forest as there Queen.

She represented the very things Abigail hated as she was nothing more then a hot head who would rather handle things that usually involve swords and not words. How in the entire world, the people of Red Forest put up with her was ether to her mind...they spoiled her or the entire kingdom was completely insane!.

She choose her next words carefully "Ummm i have a feeling you would kill the poor creature before your lips touch it!"

Just as Ruby give her the most sour look...

 _The Queen of all of the far kingdoms...Regina Mills_

Entering from the sidedoors , walked into the throne room a woman unlike any other. Crowned in a black spiked head dress, it matched the long dark dress with its complex design of dwarf diamonds and mermaid pearls in the center of it.

She wear white lined eye shadow that highlighted her blue eyes and a blood red lipstick, there was something beautiful about her but also sickly menacing as well. Her nails were long and sharp as she grabbed a nearby servant's apple and begin eating to the center throne.

Her whole attitude to the young princess Ruby was unsettling. As Regina just smiled at the two of them as they bowed down toward her.

"Abigail, how nice it is to see you again..." her voice sounding pleasant toward the blonde, deeply sweet and yet cold as she noticed the other princess in her presence.

"...And _"Princess"_ Lucas herself, well i still remember the last time we met and your're insults still hurt"

Princess Ruby was stupidly smiling widely as she talked "I am sorry for causing any harm to the fair queen of all the lands"

After the rather long silence, Regina spoke again

"So what brings two different princesses to my kingdom?"

Before Ruby could open her mouth, Abigail moved quickly toward the throne "My queen, it is now the fifth year since the war ended and ALL the kingdoms in the land are suffering, there has been demands from all sides including even the kingdom that was our former enemy..."

"The Ogre Kingdom!?, why i should i care how THESE "things" think?..."

It was Ruby's turn this time

"Ohhh i don't know, mainly because it was you that forced peace on them and threatened them into surrounding!...Besides that little detail that mine kingdom and Abigail's are BANKRUPT, no thinks to you!"

Now finishing her apple and throwing over the chair, Queen Regina was the one now smiling widely at the angry look Ruby was giving her

"AHAHAH, your little Red Forest and the Golden kingdom was the only logical way to make peace for the ogres otherwise they wouldn't be the allies they are now!"

"ALLIES!?" both Abigail and Ruby

"Of course mainly because princess Ruby, YOU were supposed to marry the Ogre King's son...or have you forgotten that little detail?"

The mention of the arranged marriage was enough to make her even more angry as Abigail pushed her aside

"And WHAT dear queen did my kingdom have do within this deal?"

"Oh Abby, your're own solders were caught helping the ogres with food and supplies,the King told me, he even saw you personally helping them"

"REGINA, there were actually ogre refugees, women and children. I can't see them suffer!..."

Regina walked toward the princesses "...And now your're bankrupt!, what the hell did you think would happen my dears?...your both as much responsible for this as i am.

You can't stop going head first into the war without a backup plan and BE heroes!..."

Ruby was still angry at her "I would rather kiss a frog then marry that sickening Ogre King's son!"

"Now...now, Princess, i already setting up a joyous feast in his honor and as well as a torment to make the Ogre Prince very welcomed. I wouldn't want to tell him that his future bride to be is getting cold feet or is it wet paws?...as in that most famous story of yours?"

Ruby fell silent as Regina continued to smiled at her. Her mother Queen Anita had arranged this marriage with the Ogre King along time ago plus the fact that both of them were best friends before the war. But now she had to realize she would be marrying a hideous beast for the rest of her beautiful days.

"When is he coming?" she sadly said

"Less then a week from now, he is SO looking forward to seeing you again plus Princess Abigail, your father Midas is equally happy as well!..."

"Why would my father be happy for me again?"

"Well have you already forgotten your arrangement to marry the Goblin Duke!, he and the prince go way back and it is so wonderful...

Beauties and there BEASTS!..."

" _STEPMOTHER?"_

Suddenly from the entryway, Ruby's jaw was dropping as she saw a young black haired girl running in pure white flowing gown. Her pricing eyes captured her in a way that seemed softer compared to Regina's.

Her lips deeply red as her skin was almost pale and white. Her figure was shorter compared to the taller Ruby and Abigail.

Regina wasn't grinning anymore as she spoke up again

"Am sure the both of you already know of my "dearly" lovely stepdaughter...

the princess Snow White"

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter: The Ogre's Bride_**


	2. The Ogre's Bride

Ruby can't stop staring at Snow seemingly endlessly and then noticed the ring on her finger "the thief from last year!..."

"Excuse me, what are you saying?" Snow White questioned as Ruby stopped staring

"Nothing, i meant to say how really great it is to meet you...AGAIN" all this to the rather confused looks on Abigail and Regina's faces

"Well then whatever this discussion was can surely involve me,after all Regina isn't really meant to be Queen for a time when i come of age. And finally take over the throne so please continue your're meeting..."

Regina smirked toward her own stepdaughter "It is nothing of importance to you dear, just the fact that these two young ladies will have settle a war debt with the Ogre Kingdom.

You can see how happy they are by the looks on there faces"

Ruby don't enjoy how her feelings were being twisted by the queen but that wasn't the most shaking thing right now...

"Oh well then the Ogre Prince is my best friend since the war ended and he never shuts up about you..."

"WHAT!?, which part of this crap of me having to LIKE him!..."

Snow was surprised by the princess's reaction although understandable but she was trying her best to them calm

"You saved his life for one thing, basically from that werewolf that one summer evening several years back.

He feels that he is destined for your hand and i agree with him all the way.

Please princess just understand what it must be like for him and am sure your're see things from a different point of view"

By the look on Ruby's face, her speech was doing the opposite effect for what it was meant to be.

"I rather DIE then face him again... YOU AND YOUR WAR DEBT CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

As Ruby stumped loudly out of the throne room as Regina just as stare angrily toward Snow

"Snow please make that girl understand and not turn this into another war!" she blankly as Snow run out to get her

Now just Abigail and Regina was just dead air between them as the queen spoke up again...

"So what color would grab a goblin's attraction toward you?"

* * *

 _ **On the Ogre's largest flagship**_

A huge green hand grabbed a hold of what was at the bottom of a net barrel, pulling out a huge pure red ruby diamond,

smiling the creature begin to look longing at it.

His face was of white hair and blue/yellow eyes set against a mouth with two sharp tusks that had several rings around it.

With the wave of his hand, the bend of ogre fiddlers begin to play there merry tune at back of the deck...

Unlike other ogres he spoke quietly and softly toward as yet unseen person

"Look at it, the last ruby from the Dwarf mines of our land!.

See how it spikes and shines like "her", it is going to be my gift as well as a sign of thinks toward her people..."

The female voice suddenly giggled as she talked "Am sure sire, she will found it a most wonderful gift and you the most handsome husband..."

"I know my father had some regrets when it come to talking about how the great Red Forest kingdom feels about us. But am trying to make for that, i am both them and her that both of our kingdoms can be united and with time there wouldn't be any need for fear..."

"A lovely dream sire...but would the princess prefer something "lighter" then that heavy thing your're holding?"

He snapped his fingers realizing what she said "I'll cut it into smaller gifts like rings and such, seeing which one she may like!..."

"Marvelous idea sire..." she said as she begin to lid a pipe to the Ogre Prince's disgust

"Must you always smoke...Cruella?"

The young woman with white black hair and a fur overcoat laugh at the ogre's face "Please your're highness, you have your pleasures and i have mine. Really darling your father assign me to watch over you since that werewolf attacked you..."

The Ogre Prince nodded his head "Of course, how stupid of me. I still have nightmares about what that thing could have done to me hadn't not been for Princess Ruby. I can't imagine a world without her. And then there's Regina and her own kindness toward my people.."

"You are but kind to them and am sure Ruby will see things your're way...i am positive of that"

"..If you mean just focusing on the war debt, that's my father's idea not mine"

Cruella give a curious look toward him "What is your idea then sire?"

"The greatest thing anyone can have...true love, that my dear will win me Princess Ruby"

The fiddlers played on as the Ogre Prince looked deeply into the diamond smiling widely

* * *

Snow continued to run down one of her own castle hallways and was pulled into a side room by the taller woman

"Your're that thief who come into my room in the middle of the night and stole something really important to me! "

She suddenly smiled widely at the still angry Ruby

"We only met briefly last year but am guessing you prefer sleeping in armor still? "

Ruby wasn't going to deny it "I happen to like that armor...now please GIVE ME BACK MY RING!"

Snow was starting to remember the events of last year including sneaking into a room and stealing away a shining green ring. "Tell me princess, have behold whats inside this ring" she said as begin to rub the ring.

The jewel glowed in her left hand as from out of blue colored smoke appeared forth a young man in Agrabah street clothes

"Once again you have summoned Cyrus, the great genie of Wonderland and my...oh dear, hello again Princess Ruby"

The tall princess walked right into the handsome genie's face "Cyrus, i wish for you to KILL the ogres!..."

Cyrus give her a odd look as Snow laughed "AHAHA, oh dear he can't kill anybody Ruby surely not your groom to be must of all"

"She is right, i can't kill anybody even if you try to make me..."

Ruby give a sour look to Snow now as she stormed toward her room and away from the two of them. "What the hell does the gods have against me today!"

As Cyrus looked toward his mistress "Whats her problem?" as Snow answered back

"She trying to show off that she's not just a pretty little princess and no one has ever regain her in yet,

but i can think of one word for her..."

"And what would that be my mistress?..."

"She truly is _C_ _harming_ though"

* * *

 _ **The White Kingdom...night of the feast for the Ogre Prince**_

Everyone in the kingdom had been preparing to the please the taste of there former enemies now allies. Just because a treaty had been signed between the kingdoms hadn't made the old feelings go away for some people, least of all the actual solders who were not amuse by all the fanfare when it come to how the war ended. The Ogres were supposed to be without honor and there leaders must of all were meant to be brutes.

And then there was the story of a teenage princess who was doing some night hunting and the fact that she may have accidentally saved the enemy!?

To the fair kingdoms, not much was known about the prince except he take to trying to court Princess Ruby like water to a fish. For some people it was oddly cute but for the closer nobles around the royal family of Red Forest, it was a nightmare came true since it was a example of more of the princess's insane reckless behavior.

No one seemed surprised by Ruby refusing to except the fact that an "enemy" had taking a liking to her but they were surprise by the way, he want about doing it.

"I present my gift to you from the deepest of the dwarf mines...

the LARGEST FIRE RUBY in the world!" the prince said happily as his men uncovered to the surprise crowd, a gem the size of a huge statue.

"How wonderfully stunning my prince.." Queen Anita said quite happily as her daughter looked at strangely as the ogre bushed at the comment

"My daughter just loves the color red and it would be quite a treat to see this in our brand new castle..."

"MOTHER!...please don't make him like me more" Ruby said in quite venomous tone as she walked away from them, the prince smiled more as he followed her.

* * *

"Your eyes are like soft blue diamonds, your very lips red like the rose and your're..."

"Please don't finish that statement, and must of all DON'T be charming!" Ruby ordered toward him as she walked the terrace of the outer palace garden. The large ogre backed away from her still smiling. "Trying to play hard to get i like that, i can't help it if i am charming towards you..."

She looked at him sadly "I can demand anything from you can i not?" as the ogre nodded his head "Yes anything at all..."

"Then end this war debt..."

"Anything but that my dear princess, my people need what you have and i don't think i have the very power to end it..."

Ruby continued her sour look as she talked "Then this marriage will be if nothing but endless disappointment because you have this image in your head of me.

A false image and it is that someone whose actually impress by this flattery while both of our people suffering because of it. You can't face it then and i have my regrets that you can understand how wrong that feels or how easy it is to forget that i hate your guts!..."

The large prince near her holding out a rose towards her "I can take the pain, your're so beautiful when your're angry and it isn't flattery.

It is me making something good out of all the chaos my people basically caused, you could have easily allowed me to die that night but you don't. You have something noble and kind about you, it is through that you come to my rescue when that creature attacked me.

You barely even know me and it is through that i am deeply in love with now. If i have indeed offended you then just call off this arrangement!..."

Now Ruby seemed conflicted by the prince's words, calling off this arrange marriage would actually do more harm toward both the Red Forest and the Ogre Kingdom. They would still suffer for Ruby's act of saying "no" and her mind was already filled enough with problems.

As she eyed Snow White who was dancing with the prince's friend, the Goblin Duke. She needed to talk with her as she spoke up again

"The wedding will go as planned then Ogre, not your words would ever make me rethink what is in my heart.."

The Ogre Prince bowed toward her as happily said "You will not be disappointed with me, my great princess"

"Now if you please excuse me, i have someone i wish to talk to do"

* * *

Ruby had a million thoughts going through her head.

And basically one of them was Snow White and it was not something she wished to focus on.

The princess had always tried to be even tempered but the way this evening had been, was becoming hard for her. Maybe it was that would day win her the position of queen of the Red Forest one day but not today.

Snow White was now talking with the Ogre Prince's lovely aide as Ruby walked toward her

"Oh, have you met ummm whats your name again?"

"Cruella, my dear and i have heard so much of about the fastening princess of Red Forest, quite a fox i must say..."

Ruby falsely smiled toward the young woman "Actually more like a WOLF or something then a fox from what i been told" she corrected

"Am sure you are, darling..." Cruella's eyes blazed a bit as she talked and unnerved her for some reason to be around this woman. As she grabbed Snow by the arms and pulled her toward the gem at the center of the outer terrace.

"I am SO upset right now with you and it is becoming hard not to be!..."

Snow was smirking at her " Excuse me princess, for not being able to control your're little outburst against someone willing to help your're people.."

"Ohhh, don't turn this into being about you because i am not the one about to marry a...did you hear that?"

Ruby heard a sound that no else was hearing and just as suddenly pushed Snow White away. As a gigantic clawed finger crushed the gem nearest to them

* * *

 _ **"Regina...Regina, you foolish woman, starting the party without meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"**_

The voice come forth out of a huge wall of smoke as the party guests run toward the entryway of the castle.

Regina walked toward the smoke "Who dares ruin my party?"

Now the voice started to laugh as a shadowy outline moved through the big smoke that covered the castle garden

 _ **"Have you already forgotten me Queen Regina?, how typical of you after all i did save this very kingdom from the ogre hordes.."**_

Suddenly Regina realized who it was " Koura!?"

 _ **"THAT'S PRINCE KOURA TO YOU, MY DEAR"**_ as out of the smoke come forth a long green dragon face eyeing the queen as the crowd backed further away.

"How could i ever forget the dragon who did save this kingdom, now what is your reward?"

 _ **"Reward!, do not mock me Queen of the far kingdoms, you know perfectly well what my reward is!..."**_

"Then please refresh my memory then..."

Suddenly the dragon pointed at Snow White

 _ **"HER!, you promised me the fair princess Snow White all within the time of 90 days..."**_

Snow White very surprised as she questioned "And what happens once the 90 days are up?..."

Koura laughed as if it were oblivious _**"Then i destroy this very kingdom and everyone in it, and you Regina will rule nothing but ruins...SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?**_ _**"**_

Before she could answer, Snow walked toward the dragon "Spare my people and i will go with you now..."

 _ **"Don't think its that easy, my bride...you must come willingly and your're not that...yet.**_

 _ **For Regina must resign first as queen and put me in her place and all within**_ _ **90 days time, your're people will see me NOT as there protector anymore but as there new ruler.**_

 _ **One whose bride will be the most powerful in all the lands,so please don't mock me with your pity**_

 _ **I want you happy once i you again and this princess, i leave with a parting gift..."**_

The dragon snapped its fingers, something appeared around Snow's neck. A necklace in the shape of a black scarab jewel with black gold with small sharp spikes

Panicking now Snow yelled out toward him "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

 _ **"The first of my many wedding gifts toward you..."**_

* * *

 _ **Anaheim Hospital...now**_

"The best advice in the world is everyone has a agenda and that everybody lies as well" Doctor Elsa announced as Lacey raised her hand "This isn't a class room, !"

"Yes i know that, but its just that is a very bleak way to look at the world Doctor Arendelle..."

Elsa laughed a bit "Well since starting my internship, it seems your're the only here that's been questioning whats wrong or right with what we're doing..."

"Yes since i thought we're here to save lives..."

"We're doing just that , and yet each time you come even near a patient you panic, your're have to yet to get over that.." Elsa was basically known for being one of the more hard ass doctors around but Lacey could equal her in a fashion

"I'll read up on what happened in Tokyo, i thought for the life of me it wasn't true about you..."

Elsa closed her eyes, not this again "That woman is alive because me..."

"THAT WOMAN ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!, who the bloody hell made you judge and jury?"

As Elsa angrily walked toward the young girl as they eyed each as the alarm for a incoming ER call come in

"Several broken bones, deep cuts along the legs and arms...no movement in the left eye..."

The attending doctor announced as Elsa and her team crowded around the patient

"What happened?" Elsa questioned

"A three car pile up along the I-90 freeway, the other people were mildly hurt compared to this girl who take the most damage here.

It's impossible to tell how she even survived "

Suddenly Elsa realized who this patient was as Lacey entered "Your're don't need to be here!.."

As she grabbed ahold tightly around the young woman "That's the daughter to my best friend...EMMA!"

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: The Wishes of Agrabah**_


	3. Wishes of Agrabah

"She is stable for right now...

But that doesn't mean she out of complete danger and we're know more once the CT scans are done..."

Mary covered in her mouth as she cried, as Doctor Elsa get close to her within the lobby of the hospital. She was never good at this "comfort" thing that was usually Anna's job with the families but she could tell them the cold hard facts that surrounded there love ones.

"Can i see her?" Mary questioned to Elsa

"No...not yet,

she has been moved from the ER to the ICU given how her contention is and we still don't know much damage she actually get from the crash..."

"I could lose her doctor?.."

"Generally my staff is hopeful for recovery but i am the only realist here but yes..." Elsa don't say anymore as Ruby had silently from behind tried to comfort Mary.

Suddenly she herself out of the chair as she yelled out "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Mary, please i heard everything...god am so sorry" Ruby tried to sound calm to her but that wasn't doing it at all

"FUCK BEING CALM, i have just found out that MY DAUGHTER...

my own flash and blood is in the ICU and under the threat of death because i wasn't there for her. That all those years of trying to make her reconnect to me was a fucking waste and am blaming you for it!.."

Ruby was shocked "Me?, Mary please you have to understand.."

"UNDERSTAND WHAT RUBY?, MY LITTLE GIRL THE ONE THING I LOVE MOST IN THIS WORLD IS GOING TO DIE...

YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME TO BEGIN WITH AND YOU NEVER WANTED TO..."

"I never brought it up as a issue for you because everything was a screw up til Emma entered into my life too,

she is the reason i wanted a child of mine someday and you can't think am some sort of heartless bitch because of that..."

Mary come close to Ruby now still angry

"YOU don't get to decide her fate!"

* * *

 _ **The White Kingdom...The next morning**_

"Koura has decided your fate for you, my dear" Queen Regina said rather sadly toward the still panicky princess

"WHAT IS IT?"

"From what the court magician can gather, you have around your neck a ancient device used to induce pain in others and not harm the actual person wearing it..."

Snow White was shocked "He wants me to use this to hurt people?"

"Koura has magic, some of which hasn't been seen in ages,

the dragon wants to break that wild side of yours..tame you to his will so he can marry you finally..."

"And you just want me to sit here until this dragon comes back in full force to destroy this kingdom!?..."

Regina seemed rather calm that her own kingdom would be in ruins soon as she answered "What do you want me to do then?, have the army slay a dragon that will kill them with its mere breath.

Or do you actually wish me give up my throne for him?"

"Of course not, stepmother but i was thinking of...a hero to slay this dragon and lift this burden off of me!"

"You forget stepdaughter that Koura also has his own army at his command,

nightmarish creatures loyal to him and they will surely kill that "hero" of yours..."

Snow suddenly realized something "Not unless I found a way to kill him first!.."

* * *

Within her own room, the princess quickly rubbed the ring as the genie emerged,

she told all about last night including her own hopelessness

"You PISSED off Koura!?I know that dragon and its not a good idea to piss him off!" Cyrus questioned to Snow, he did sound like did personally known him at least

"Okay good so you're slay the dragon then?"

"Hell no...he under a protective magic plus the only one who get close to hurting him was a friend of mine, Ali Baba..."

"Excuse me who?" Snow suddenly questioned

"Do you not know of the legendary bandit and his forty thieves that was Ali Baba, dear princess? He and Koura were the deadliest of enemies if there was one thing the bandit was good at, was pissing off that dragon and his schemes!.."

"He could help me then, we have to go look for him!..."

"Am sorry princess but Ali Baba is not in this world!..."

"You mean he's dead!?.."

"No he has completely disappeared from off of the earth.

I can't think of anywhere else he would be unless you found his treasure and that was something that Koura wanted most of all!.."

"Why would Koura want more treasure from his enemy?"

"He wanted take away that bandit's happiness and that included what he hold dear.

Am sorry princess but you are now one of Koura's possessions, basically that necklace around your neck means that NO MAN can ever touch you again..."

Suddenly Snow realized what she must do and she had only one person in mind to help her as she smiled toward the genie

"Whoever said it has to be a man!"

* * *

Within the castle gardens,

a group of solders watched as Ruby and the Ogre Prince take up dull pointed sabers as Snow looked from overhead window.

"I wouldn't want to harm my bride to be with any cuts to the flesh" The prince said as he slashed through the air as Ruby laughed, she taken to wearing a golden dress this day as the prince had wear a simple large white shirt and blue pants. He the fact that she was always a bit of a show off

"And here i thought you liked my flesh..." she said seductively joked as he begin his attack toward her as she blocked her saber still laughing

It was amazing to him because that attack had been successful beforehand but not her as they dueled

In her dress, she was dancing around him and it inhumanly quick on her feet as the sabers clashed against each other

She was also moving in high heels which would have otherwise slowed the movements of any other woman but not the princess Ruby. She seemed also have sensed his next steps as she twirled her blade as if it were apart of her.

She was grinning widely at him as she thought she was winning when blocking the giant's blade...

 _Princess!_

When Snow called out her name, the Prince tripping her feet and landing on her back as the duel ended "So sorry my dear but i win since you clearly get distracted"

Ruby become angry again at him "I WASN'T DISTRACTED...i just don't know that move, that's all!" she answered a bit embarrassed

"I can teach you that movement if you wish..."

"NO thank you, dear prince"

"Will the two of you please shut up and listen to what i have to say..." Snow White said barely calmly as the two of them looked at her

* * *

"I hate do this to you, my friend and in front of your bride as well"

Snow said rather quickly to the Ogre Prince as she jumped on his large neck and kissed on his big lips. Princess Ruby had a mixed reaction of disgust and fascination that she don't quite understand how she should feel about this...if any toward the prince but with Snow it was a different reaction.

Suddenly she noticed the prince's lips were burning as back away from her after she finished the kiss "That was painful!"

Then turned to Ruby "Your're turn" she quietly and without much of a warning, she kissed the princess..

Ruby hadn't for the life of her ever acted out that the fact that she enjoyed girls far more then boys. Once she thought a servant boy named Peter would be the one for her but he left the palace before she could acted out her feelings towards him. She didn't dare make the same mistake ever again when it come to being with a boy and she settled on girls basically. She would still try her best impressed them but they had always get away from her among the numerous loyal duties including a brand new one named Perdita and she being the new big sister meant never to feel what a kiss like this was feeling now...

Snow stopped her soft kiss on Ruby's lips, even if her physical lips wouldn't burning, the memory of it was still there

She was smiling happily toward the both of them even though they didn't understand as she spoke to Ruby

"Your lips don't get burned!" she said as if that the best thing in the world right now as the princess give a dirty look

"Ummmm why you happy about that again?" she questioned toward Snow

"Don't you guys see...no actual man can ever touch me and the Ogre Prince is a man!"

The prince suddenly realized what she meant as he smirked "Koura wants all to himself and any man who dares touch you must die by you!"

Snow grabbed Ruby's hand touching her "But you happen to be another woman and this necklace doesn't effected you..."

"Okay, what do you want princess?" she asked blankly toward Snow's still smiling face

"We are going to go after the treasure of Ali Baba!"

"ALI BABA...the bandit? what the hell does he have do with Koura?" Ruby really wanted to know

"The genie told me, he and Koura were old enemies.

He and his forty thieves were great at keeping that dragon guessing by stealing the valuables meant for him

and i bet stole something from you!.."

Ruby don't get at first how Snow know about her one meeting as a young child of seeing the legendary Ali Baba.

And the fact he stole the one important treasure known to her, she closed her eyes and gripped her saber tightly. If she ever saw that man again, she would personally kill him for taking what she needed most in the world. She had told the genie and now Snow know too.

"Okay princess am in as far as getting the treasure but where do we start looking?"

"The city of mystery itself...Agrabah, there's were Cyrus said Ali Baba lived most of his life there" Snow answered

Just then the Ogre Prince realized something "Snow, your stepmother will kill me if people found out your're off on some mad adventure!"

She smiled warmly toward her huge friend "Don't worry, i'll bring back your bride in one piece in time for your wedding and as for my stepmother..

She'll see me saving the whole kingdom from under this tyrant and she'll make me a "hero" to the entire realm!..."

The Ogre Prince laughed nervously as they started walking away from him

"AHAHAHA Am not worry about you then...i just don't like the "getting killed part of it"

From the highest tower window watching like an angry hawk, Queen Regina watched the whole scene played out.

Her mind filled with rage at that "sweet little princess" scam, she would allow this to play out until the time come when she would take her revenge on Snow White.

She closed the red draped curtains as she walked down the stairs toward a black darkened room. She had been chanting in a unknown language, her eyes turned into pure white and her face filled with black line cracks as her very hands changed. The hands were changing back and forth between being solid and almost see through

Finally she stopped the chant as she begin to say...

 _Magic Mirror on the wall_

* * *

 _ **Agrabah...the City of Mystery, a few days later...**_

The camels with long brown draped young woman with shorter more looser fitting clothing emerged into the town market center

There veils holding there faces with still some sand on them "That wasn't a fun ship ride down here..."

"Well if you hadn't start throwing up all the sudden, it wouldn't have so bad!..."

"The food was terrible as well as the crew.."

"Oh not this again, the food was fine and so was the company all but the fact that you started to begin to insult that Atlantian Mermaid Warrior!"

"She was funny looking and she happened to call me a jerk!.."

"And she slapped you in the face for it, Ruby...please i don't wish to make Atlantis mad along with the Ogre Kingdom!"

Snow angrily asked as a green robed figure from in front of them followed by a whole group of black gowned solders armed with spears.

"HALT RIGHT THERE STREET RAT!" yelled out the Captain of the solders as one of them, grabbed ahold of the green figure.

The Captain smiled at this as he unveiled the figure's head...

* * *

Snow and Ruby saw it was a blonde haired young woman with a boy's buzz cut, her beautiful face had small cuts around all except the fact that the right side of her head was covered with a old bloody white bandage. She seemed to have a more buster figure then ether Snow or Ruby and yet the men around her now failed to noticed it.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF ME!" the thief cried out in a Cockney accent as the Captain begin to spoke out

"Know this thief, that under the kind reign of Prince Koura, that those that do not share in his laws will pay the price!"

The blonde thief begin laughing out loud toward the crowd as she spit at his face..

"Your're "Prince" is a coward and IT should be the people making the laws around here, not man or DRAGON can decide the fate of a whole nation.

I may not have been born of the city of Agrabah but will see JUSTICE done one day to make him pay for his crimes against the people!"

Angry the Captain unleashed his sword about to strike the thief as Snow and Ruby take action

As Ruby grabbed ahold of one of the solder's swords knocking him out as Snow simply punched the two guards holding her. She blocked the Captain's sword blow as she tripped him with her feet.

Getting out of the market place, they all now run toward one of the side alleyways as new group of solders showed up

Suddenly the blonde thief noticed the sewer cover as she reached out her hand, emerging from shot out a fast gripping rope and with the power of her arm flung the cover at the solder running toward the tall Ruby, knocking him out.

"Reminded me getting something like that!" Ruby impressively said toward the thief as they entered the sewer system of the city

* * *

"AHAHAHA, you guys were great back there but am not usually the one in need of savin..." the thief said as they went through the old warm sewer

"Yes, well anyone against Koura can't all be bad Ms...ummm what's your name?" Snow questioned as the green thief bowed toward both

"I am Lady Locksley of Nottingham, the last of the knight's garrison meant to protected the city of Agrabah..."

Snow realized something "That garrison was a complete massacre!, everyone of those knights were..."

"...KILLED!, yeah i know, i happened to be one of them more or less.

Basically i take a ogre's poison arrow to my right eye and still fought off all ten of them with my sword. Then i found myself in a healer's cabin with word that the war was over and a treaty was signed. I can't believe it at first but then with damage to my eye, i can't go back to Nottingham at least not just yet!..."

Ruby moved toward Locksley "Why are staying here then?"

"Because i have no choice in the matter, case in point Prince Koura and his mad hold over this city.

Not soon afterwards, the dragon begin to gather followers to do his bidding in influencing the sultan's reign in little things. He started telling lies about him and the people begin to eat up every word then with secret help with someone inside the palace finally forced the sultan and his family out.

The people liked this guy and they wouldn't what to hear that his government is stealing from them. He isn't just dangerous as a dragon, he's dangerous because they listened to his every word.

Koura's word is law around here ladies, better get used to it!"

After Locksley's speech, Snow and Ruby looked at each other. This treasure hunt wasn't going to be easy with Koura's forces around...

* * *

Locksley had lead into a old abandoned bath house in the very heart of Agrabah, as they emerged from the sewer system

She had turned it into her own little fortress, with various items left from the knights and ogres. She would now used them to go up somehow against Prince Koura, it been a long while for Snow White to even remember half of what those items were. Same with Princess Ruby since half there teenage years was spent in terror of the Ogre/Knight wars covering half the world in battles.

And yet Lady Locksley was a dark reminder of that time since she was now around the same age as them, missing a eye.

"Make yourselves at home...the bathes are down the hall" she helpfully said as Snow had to ask her something

"Don't miss Nottingham?"

Locksley closed her eyes at the question as she smirked "Every single damned day, someone "special" is waiting for me to return and..."

"Those this person have a name?"

"Marian...Maid Marian, and the night after i left the healer's cabin, a friend of mine had give me a letter...

Telling her in someone's forged handwriting of mine that i was a dead woman and all of my lands had taken away and sold.

Whoever that BASTARD is, used my death to get ahold of what he or she wants from me!.."

"But your're just to sit here and let that happen?" Snow said to the tearful woman as she laughed bitterly

"I...i don't know what am going to do once i get back to Nottingham but the threat of Koura is one to worry about, that and his damned bride!"

Snow realized Koura must told the whole entire city about her as Locksley had pushed her gripping hook at her face

"What do these Snow White have to do with anything?" she said nervously toward the tall blonde

"What else, the very second she enters this city...am going to kidnap her and ransom her to make Prince Koura step down!"

* * *

 _ **The Sacred Temple of the Dragon God...**_

"MASTER! I have news!" the Captain of the guard yelled toward the green dragon with white horns

The master of all Agrabah raised his long head down toward his faithful servant

 _ **"Well then, slave!"**_

"Master, the guards and i almost caught the freedom fighter known as Locksley, when she was saved by two strange women. Both with long black hair and one of them wearing a Scarab around her pretty pale neck.."

Suddenly the ground with its front foot knocking the Captain down as the dragon sinister laugh echoed through the temple

 _ **"SO, MY bride after days on end finally shows her face in my city!.."**_

"Master, the people we captured from the ship she boarded tell of Snow White questioning them about someone...Ali Baba"

The dragon growled in horrible anger at the very mention of that name

 _ **"Fool, there searching for his treasure and one thing to destroy me and ALL i build for myself within this city.**_

 _ **But DO NOT interfere at least not just yet!"**_

Koura laughed again but don't understand "Master, my men are ready to bring the girl here and..."

 ** _"And NOTHING Captain!, soon the far kingdoms will be under my control and with the fair princess at my side..._**

 _ **I will bring about a new age for this realm. Those people of that ship will be sacrificed at my wedding and Snow White will be the pawn to hold all my dreams together.**_

 _ **Let them search the city with that foolish little freedom fighter for the treasure and then Captain, you can do what like with the others but the princess must NOT be harmed.**_

 _ **She has to come of own free will to me!,**_

 _ **she will have decide where her heart and her own fate truly lies and it is with that Captain that i will WIN!"**_

Finally the black robed solder understood as he bowed toward the dragon

"Of course Master!, i lighten the patrols and lay our trap...Snow White will be yours"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:The Frozen Heart**_


	4. The Frozen Heart

Anna had been running since the emergency page from one of the nurses of ICU, had gone off.

She had been part of her sister's special medical team and so far Emma Swan was proving to be a tough case for them.

She was reacting badly to some pain medicine and not to others, her levels were dropping and raising in others.

Anna feared internal bleeding and she had to operate on her for the first time.

It felt completely hopeless in light of how the accident caused endless problems, such as where the bleeding was coming from and the fact that somehow Emma would be opening her eyes even through the strongest of the medicines that would be knocking her out.

Her sister Elsa would be calling this actress a "puzzle".One that needed to be solve at any cost and yet Anna had another name for it...

A nightmare and one that felt like the Tokyo case all over again.

She wanted to block that case from her mind but couldn't it and this wasn't any easier..

Then again if she wanted easy, she would have taken the plastic surgery courses that her rich friends would love for her to take. But her sister never made it easy anyways but Anna wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"VP IS DROPPING..."

"WHERE IS THAT OXYGEN UNIT..."

"COME ON EMMA, FIGHT THIS!..."

Anna screamed out as she saw a heartbeat on the monitor "She's out of it, Jen give me a update on her condition within the hour.."

Suddenly Anna noticed someone kneeing and crying loudly enough in the corner of Emma's room, the redhead slowly walked toward the pure yellow haired woman in blue and white long coat. Her hands covered in blood because Emma's nose had bleeding that day.

"Lacey.." she said softly holding her hand toward the intern "...come on, its okay, she is okay."

Not knowing what to do anymore, Lacey grabbed Anna's hands. She couldn't make this doctor understand as what she was going on with her..

"I...i am so sorry but..."

"No need for that, Lace. I understand what your're going through, i just want you talk about it.

Half of the time, your're this amazing attending who has this brilliant mind quite on level with my sister's but then there this other half!. And it's the one that really scared about blood and open wounds, a friend of mine mentioned you were "growling" at her for some weird reason.

It almost seems like your two different people within the same person.."

Lacey wasn't looking at her, she was watching Emma being taken of by the lone nurse now.

Everything she had started for herself in terms of a career was now a roller coaster of not knowing what she wanted anymore. Her relationship with Ruby was the one solid thing in her life that made sense. Compared to the insane unusual mood swings that hit her unexceptionally, her family can't understand them and she as hell couldn't ether. Doctor Anna was right when in come to knowing how people including the interns felt and Lacey French was a hard one to figure out even to herself.

With Emma though, it brought out weird feelings

They had met in Storybrooke with the filming of _HER HANDSOME HERO_ with Lacey serving as a co-prouder and Emma Swan in the role of the Queen of the Red Forest AKA the Big Bad Wolf, complete with Emma braving the long makeup process of going from hollywood beauty to being the Beast. During the shooting schedule, the two of them really get to know each other quite well.

It seemed like Lacey could tell Emma anything but now...

"Lace!, come on snap out of it"

Anna suddenly interpreted the one train of thought or guilt Lacey had put herself under, the two of them seemed to be rather silent.

She had been wanting this for so long of having a medical career but she felt like she was ruining it. But then there was now a hopeful look on Anna's face and she don't seem to notice Lacey at all...

As she spoke though "Lacey am going to do something i had never been able to do before now.."

Lacey suddenly give her a curious look "What are you thinking about Doctor Arendelle?..."

* * *

"YOU ASSIGNED HER TO BE THE PATIENT'S NEW DOCTOR!"

Elsa yelled out to her sister in the middle of a rather crustal gastric bypass operation in front of a theater of attending staff. Anna was laughing and enjoying this that she do something behind Elsa's back...

"I was telling her...it could be a teachable moment!"

"YEAH ONE THAT WILL END IN A LAWSUIT IF SHE'S NOT CAREFUL..."

"Elsa, can't you find it in your heart of just giving her and her team a chance?..."

"SHE HAS A TEAM!?"

"Yes...Davis, Toombs, Huntington, Artie and...me..."

Elsa wasn't impressed "Oh dear god, did this seem like a good idea to do you at the time or are you truly trying to fire me!?"

Anna was busy at the moment although the surgeons around them were rather interested when it come the infamous outburst of at least one of the Arendelle sisters. She now was rather causal when she talked again...

"Ummmmm, there was this one "little" tiny detail that Doctor French wanted to give me..."

"WHAT DETAIL!?"

"Basically she wanted you to apart of her team handling Emma Swan and if any help her out of a little pointers"

NOW she was being cute here with the way she talked and this case in general, Elsa was beside herself with sparkly eyes her sister give her...usually to talk her into something she would later regret. Ohhhh she hated this but...

"YES!,what the hell if she fails...I FAIL TOO!"

* * *

 _ **Agrabah...Later that night**_

Snow White had undressed in one of the ruined rooms of the old building. The steam was being coming up more now then when she entered. She felt like wanted to throw away the dirt robe that she had worn since leaving the ship.

She looked at herself in the mirror, giving a troubled look since the former Lady Locksley told her she would ransom the princess to the dragon and win back the city to the people. She basically blow off that idea as "stupid" and that she should find another way to outsmart Prince Koura.

Now she was thinking she should allow herself to be ransomed anyway now...

There was something about Locksley that troubled and angered her to no end. This female solder had lost her eye and been left abandoned to live as a "animal" to whims of the dark city of Agrabah, Snow was raised to be believe there was such things as "hope" after that horrible war ended...

Queen Regina wasn't just her stepmother, she was a symbol for the changing times that were coming through the Enchanted Forest.

She was someone that needed to be impressed and Snow would do just that after she get rid of Koura

Locksley represented the other half that didn't really care about what Snow could think of her...

Then there was the always tough as nails Princess Ruby, it was hard to believe this girl caught the eye of her friend the Ogre Prince. She couldn't decide what made her tick and basically she didn't want to know. Ruby was simply a last resort since the necklace could only burn men and not women, Koura was twisted enough in what he wanted from Snow White.

He wanted her completely, body and soul, everything that was freely hers should be gone. The male "hero" would die once even get within a inch of her and she would come "crawling" right into Koura's arms.

She hated that she was basically "forcing" this hot headed princess into something as stupid as a treasure hunt to something like Ali Baba's trove.

No men ever returned when looking for that treasure.

They braved the pirates, the loyal solders of Koura and the dragon himself, with the same outcome of death...

Yet no one thought to take a butch of foolish girls along to do the same thing!

* * *

Now completely naked, she entered the main bath house. Closing her eyes, she fearlessly drive off of high board and into the deepest part of the warm pool...

Swimming fast to the surface, she suddenly heard loud clapping from the other side of the pool, she know who it was though..

"RUBY!?" she said surprisingly as the tall young girl smiled as she had her back against the wall. "Good form princess...VERY good form" she was now sounding lightly sexy toward the naked princess...

"Am _NOT_ wearing anything!" she was embarrassed to even say that as she swim away from Ruby's outline..

"Well, am not ether sweetheart...don't worry i seen it all before. Your're really shouldn't hide it though..."

She had walked out of the steam, her tall body's sweat seemed distracting to Snow. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter when it come to look at Ruby. Everything about her since leaving the castle was upsetting and it would add trouble enough if she would be "asking" for Ruby's hand, not the Ogre Prince...

"Your're...terrible you know that?", Ruby was laughing gleefully as if that wasn't a insult as she answered

"Am not trying to be terrible, _Princess..._

Your're just like EVERYONE else, basically someone to step on rather then help..."

Snow nodded her head "Your're crazy, am not trying to step on anybody least of all YOU!.."

There was something...off about the way she looked at Snow sometimes. "Why does everyone think they know me?.."

Her naked form now sitting near the edge of the water, she was very serious in her look now. As Snow swim near her...

"All i know of you is that a wolf nearly eat you when you were 10 and that a strong woodsman come to your rescue!..."

Suddenly Ruby was shaking but it seemed to be of anger "IT DID EAT ME AND IT TALKED!"

That was a detail Snow never heard before "Wolves CAN'T talk Ruby, they are just animals.."

"THEY AREN'T ANIMALS.." Ruby yelled out and it seemed like Snow hit quite a nerve as she continued "...THEY ARE BEASTS, MONSTERS THAT NEED TO BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!, IT included and that thing couldn't die!.."

Now Snow was the one that curious "Your're suggesting that what you saw in that royal cabin wasn't a regular wolf but something else?"

Ruby was looking at her as if she didn't believe her "I hunted every animal since that awful day and i could tell you it isn't a wolf...

I couldn't just go back to the way things were because of what that thing did to me.."

"Does It have a name?"

She let her head down toward Snow, a serious look on her face as she said blankly...

"The Big Bad Wolf...i felt like its was apart of me. But that is crazy itself when you have this, princess..."

She showed her arm, reveling a long deep bite mark. Snow hadn't seen anything like that coming from any "normal" animal including a wolf. This seemed like it was more personal like it wanted her to bleed. By how deep it get into the flesh, she was amazed Ruby at such a young age would survive something like that. Maybe it explained some of her more vain behavior but not all of it.

She had touched the mark and heard a deep groin come from her.

"I am so sorry for you.." she said sadly but then noticed Ruby was giving a odd look as if she was a different person all of the sudden

She begin laughing for some reason and then calmly looked right a her "I don't need your pity, i found that be a sign of weakness. I hate weakness and not being able to do anything about stopping that monster. But then i was told that they couldn't find it, and that creature was as tall as a mountain..."

"You want to kill it?"

"Shouldn't i have some level of payback against the Big Bad Wolf?, your're like ALL the others, i kept hiring the brightest and the best hunters in all the lands and they still couldn't find it, and then i heard the reports of a werewolf being sight.

I get hopeful that the Big Bad Wolf had finally shown itself again but no it was something else...a white furred werewolf, not the big black one from my childhood.."

Snow suddenly realized something "You saved the Ogre Prince quite by accident, all you wanted that night was blood.."

Ruby smirked at Snow's statement "I still shot an arrow into that werewolf's leg though and i didn't finished it off because the Ogre twisted his ankle. I couldn't just leave him there but that werewolf escaped. I think it died though given the wound it had..."

"You doubt that though don't you?"

Ruby now slide seductively into the pool still eyeing Snow White, she shake her "no"

"Basically that wolf is dead and gone but the creature who has haunted my childhood still remains!..."

Snow don't quite understand all of what made this princess such a jackass one moment and then be someone different the next,

it felt like she was a show off but to who?

* * *

Ruby swim toward her never paying attention to what her body seemed to doing for Snow, being a inch taller then the princess also abit unfair.

"See something you like princess?" she said slowly and quietly

"...no" Snow said but she was lying and she don't understand why. She was raised to be honest in all her feelings since her mother dead and yet these were different, she hated it though because she don't understand it.

Now Ruby was right in her face, there bodies closer then ever

"AHAH are you afraid of me?.." Ruby now said out right as her hands wrapped around Snow's bare shoulders

She don't understand the question

"Why...how would i be afraid of you...Princess Ruby?"

"Please call me _Red_ , there is no more need for titles around here and ALL i want is fun..."

Ruby seemed again to be a different person,it was confusing and yet all the more exciting at the same time. Snow felt like this was a brand new aspect for her to discover maybe it was harmless like a joke as she choice her words carefully...

"Well then _RED,_ I want nothing more then to have fun...

At first i thought of you as someone with a frozen heart but now...i don't know. You give me feelings and for all my reasoning i should be scared of you but am not.."

Now Ruby was laughing loudly at her, since don't still understand her though she begin to laugh as well

"Am not the one with a frozen heart, see its EVERYONE else in this fucked up world. The Ogres, the Dragons, the Kings and Queens...

And finally the Princesses, THEY are the ones who supposed to be noble and kind...basically am not ether" she said quite seriously but Snow White wasn't listening

"...Just shut up already and kiss me!"

Snow jumped right into Ruby's embrace, her lips against her, it was a brand new feeling for both of them...

Unseen by both though, a figure moved swiftly through the old rafters of the steaming bath house. Its eyes glowed bright yellow, it growled silently as the girls continued there romantic embrace. Its long yellowed claws shined in the darkness of the building

As it spoke, its voice was rough and full of anger as just watched Princess Ruby...

 **"Am AFRAID of you, young beautiful Red...Riding...Hood,**

 **you will DIE by my hands**

 **and not even your're White bride will ever STOP ME from ripping out your're pretty little throat!"**

* * *

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER: Under the Dragon King_**


	5. Under the Dragon King

Ruby hadn't felt like going back to the hotel and decided to basically spent the rest of her vacation watching the various bedsides of Emma.

She was feeling guilty for just not being the best friend in the world to Mary, and her daughter was still not getting any better. She also personally know Lacey hadn't the best when in come to near panic around the sight of blood. It was very odd that this timed woman would be the last person she ever except to be a skilled surgeon.

But she was Emma's only hope

Ruby had felt and hoped that, but herself around Emma was quite another story.

She was the actress's biggest fan really and she never understood why Mary of all people would give her up at such a young age. Mary also never revolved who after all these years just who was Emma Swan's father, Ruby always felt a burning hatred for what that man did whoever he was.

They had moved Emma into the critical area of the ICU, there run a whole bunch of tests on the poor girl. Each time the doctors had it figured out there would always be a new crisis with her. Her nose bleeds become more frequent and her body would go into violet very long episodes like seizures , before anything could be done the attacks stopped.

Both Doctors Elsa and Anna could never figure it out, this was bigger it seemed then a fatal car crash victim.

Every now and then Emma seemed to be half awake but she would say random words that no one truly understand. Mainly things that seemed too childish for a young 27 year woman.

Such as saying in her sleep or even awake

 _Charming..._

 _Bad Wolf_

It was like a fever dream and it stomped Mary, Ruby as well as Lacey but only Emma know what these actually meant. Ruby felt helpless here simply because she had no clue how to help this woman.

At least with Storybrooke, she had some control but not here and indefinably not with Emma Swan.

She was the very definition of what Mandy usually called a "Lemur", a wild adventurous person always on the edge. Ruby had enough of that though when she get out of her coma in Australia, meeting Lacey for the first time. Emma was different from that even enough to cause the usually cool head madame mayor Regina to lose her temper once or twice during the filming of the blockbuster of HER HANDSOME HERO.

She seemed like a spoiled Hollywood starlet and yet the only one who really get through during the filming was Mary

Maybe it was an act but Ruby felt was there always more to the big movie star of Emma Swan, some felt that possibly she was the wrong choice for the role of the Queen of the Red Forest. Her very presence on set was something toxic mainly because she was so above anyone else.

Everything about that movie from behind the scenes was complete and utter chaos because no one else had ever get through to a person like Swan

Ruby even being her fan felt like this woman just wanted to go right to her nice Hollywood home, rather then work in the middle of the one biggest heatwaves to ever hit the state of Maine.

She only saw a selfish vain..."thing" of a girl who yelled out in anger if her meals wouldn't served right, or she would burst out crying just because the mayor speak to her in a harsh tone.

Emma even in all that werewolf makeup was still someone that actually angered a number of towns-people extras,

she talked down to them, called them names, basically thought the entire town was a "wasted land" and really hated Ruby above all.

Best of all she was hired to simply be her assistant, worst of all she get all the hatred that woman lashed on to with the town.

Being a big fan meant little to Emma including finally getting fired from the set

Ruby don't want to even remember the out right hatred she felt for Emma Swan, and later that evening basically told the actress that she should go straight to hell. This happened to be in the diner at most busiest and also naturally the time Mary entered.

What followed was one long painful argument between the friends and it seemed Emma in the middle of it, just couldn't care less. In ended though when just all three of them walked out of the diner, never talking about this ever again.

Mary felt like she can't really trust her ever again

Ruby felt like she wasn't in the wrong with how awful Emma was to her,

in fact Madame Mayor Regina would be quite equal in the hate department no thinks to her .

Ruby just know deep down there shouldn't be this...connection with someone as spineless as Emma Swan

* * *

But now all of that was meaningless now and this weak pale woman before her can't be that same person

And Ruby understood how she truly hated herself now, there wasn't the same sort of feelings.

She kissed the woman's forehead and felt like even more remorseful for what happened in Storybrooke, yet she was a stranger to her.

"Sleeping Beauty..."

Ruby quickly turned around to see Lacey smiling a bit at her "What?", she said very surprised at her. As Lacey walked toward the bed carrying a chart

"Her favorite story is Sleeping Beauty, i had told one of the nurses to begin reading her today. Elsa know someone in Japan who basically read to coma patients and it was her suggestion that would be calming for Emma to have among all the countless tests..."

Ruby bitterly smiled toward her girlfriend as she speak up again "Fairy tales seemed to work best on me too if your're remembered that"

Lacey put her hand around Ruby's shoulder, just like in the hotel several days before...

She and Lacey always felt like they were the right pair for each other and yet there was missing from it. As if they forget something in there lives besides themselves, Ruby kept this to herself though since she don't want her angst to overwhelm her love for Lacey...

...And Mary yet she felt couldn't have both

"Whatever your're heart or you're head is right now, am sure i'll understand whatever is troubling you.." Lacey said quietly as Ruby bitterly smiled at her

"Am just not having a good week for decisions or friendships, Mayor Regina was right in thinking me as an mindless "beast" or something..."

Now it look liked Lacey would had a bitter look to her as she smirked at that comment "Regina is not a good judge of character and i doubt her word is law.

Ruby, i know why you and i haven't talked in a while since that weekend at Disneyland but am sure of one thing..."

She give her girlfriend a curious look "What would that be?"

"...To me, you were never a "beast" to me"

Suddenly Ruby felt like laughing happily as she hugged her girlfriend warmly and she finished

"Thinks for that talk Lace, ummm i was just going to down to the hospital cafe would you join me?"

Lacey simply nodded "no" as speak up again "I'll just finish my shaft first and i'll join you later..."

Ruby smiled and understood as she headed out of Emma's room...

Alone with the patient, Lacey felt sad again

"You may not be a beast Ruby but i have the strangest feeling that i am"

As she put a blood pressure device on Emma's right arm, the young blond seemed silently begin to speak. Saying only one word...

 _"Morgiana"_

* * *

"WHO?"

Snow White was suddenly run toward a old crumbing wall as the half tired Ruby get up. She noticed some words craved right into the wall of the bath house, smiling to herself knowing this was a clue of some kind.

"We need to talk to Locksley..."

Moments later, both of dressed and ready

Snow and Ruby want right to the former solder who sharping her blades...

"Yeah i know well enough who Morgiana is..."

Snow had hope in her voice as she spoke "Well we would pay you quite handsomely if we take us to him..." suddenly Ruby grabbed her arm tightly

" _Did you forget both of us are kind of penniless right now!.."_

Snow just smirked at her comment "Yes but she doesn't know that.."

In the mean time, Locksley was thinking quite a bit on the beautiful strangers's offer and finally smiling again

"Alright but so happens Morgiana lives in the most dangerous part in all the city..."

Ruby quite nervously questioned her "And where the hell would that be?"

"The lower courtyard of the Sultan's palace!"

* * *

 **Many hours later**

Locksley had lead the two young women toward the courtyard, among the highest buildings that nether princesses would ever see in there lives. This part of the city just showed how much the region of Koura had been.

And it was rotten, some buildings were nothing more then burned husks which still had people living in them. The once marble jeweled streets were now blackened by ash. Everything that once been for the Sultan was destroyed, gigantic footprints were imprinted into whole parts of this area, the dragon wanted the people to be scared. Snow White know this would soon be like her own kingdom if she ever decided on "marrying" the wicked creature.

Passing what appeared to be a garden

Ruby saw inside that the trees were burning blue flames but not touching the outer street

Just more of showing Koura's insane power over everything

The head strong princess felt kind of helpless when it come to the fact that she was insane to even come here in the first place. Beginning with meeting up with someone like Lady Locksley and even taking a liking to someone like Snow White.

She could have easily said "no" to these around her, selfishly because her mother was still recovering from a late pregnancy and the fact that she would have a new baby sister. Gran had warn her about the further kingdoms and the trouble they bring. She felt at the time like simply laughing at her grandmother and the crazy she often brought but now she wasn't laughing any more.

She had noticed that her nose had recently taken to smelling all sorts of scents. Basically smelling now the burning remains of the buildings and like her heightened hearing pick out some of the items within them.

Princess Ruby can't figure out why or how she could ever even do this but she had one word for it...

It was freaky and she don't want to know anymore about it.

She simply know it wasn't normal and whatever it was would simply go away...

...In time, she wanted just to be normal and whatever was causing this wasn't. Such things like this also made her furious and she wanted things, happen when she was angry.

But for once she wasn't thinking about...

* * *

 _NOW_

Shout a voice as a net dropped over all three women...hours later though

Ruby had adjust her eyes from the black sack being taken off of her. Just as the same young voice echoed through the rather massive hallway

"Locksley...still pretending to be a bloody "freedom fighter?" as Lady Locksley smirked as the figure come toward the bonded captives

"Morgiana...still thinkin you can take on the dragon prince all by your're lonesome?"

As a stunning figure in the torchlight stepped into view...

She was a bit taller in height to Princess Ruby, her eyes were pure green. Her lips were colored green as well that stand out among the fiery wild hair. She had dress herself in a silk made golden dress. Her fingernails sharpened and her legs long but her feet were bare and rough with blackened sand.

She was beautiful but still younger looking then Snow White...

* * *

Morgiana had punched Lady Locksley in the face to the shock of the both of the princesses, she seemed to be grinning as the men around her laughed

" _THAT_ is for saving your're lovely ass again Locksley!...

RELEASE THEM" she cried out as the bonds were cut to all of them.

Ruby in her fury arrogantly walked toward the now smiling young woman "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Am sorry for the rough housing, my DEAR princess but there are many reasons that Agrabah isn't safe including tonight..."

Snow helped up the now awakened Locksley as she now looked curiously at both of them "What do mean? whose the princess?"

Morgiana was laughing at her as if she don't know

"Koura's human agents have been tracking you down ever step of the way to get to this city...as well as my own.

Your're actually extremely careless in your're thinking there, Princess Snow White..."

She then eyed Ruby

"...And your're skillful if still clumsy with a blade there,Princess Ruby!. Koura's men will not forget such a insult"

Now everything on Locksley's face was surprise and shock as Morgiana waved her hand as two of her robed men opened the solid doors..

* * *

All of them walking through to a even bigger grander area, a gigantic garden filled with waterfalls among beautiful multi colored lakes.

Snow could see in the dimness of the cavern, a huge underground palace as well as many people who were bowing before Morgiana. She was breathless by all the stunning beauty the cavern held but before she could talk, Ruby seemed to have read her mind...

"What is this place and who the hell are you people?"

As Morgiana stood looking at a giant statue and smiling at all of them

"This is the grand home of Ail Baba and your're all are in the mighty presence of his Forty Thieves!"

* * *

Later within the underground palace

Snow walked close to Morgiana as Ruby give off a look of what seemed to be...jealously?. But for now trying to ignore that she talked with the young leader

"Is he here?" she said hopefully as Morgiana slightly changed her mood around the princess

"Ail Babba hasn't been back to this place since he vanished all but five years ago...

I his most trusted has since watched over his Forty Thieves, each one skilled in there field but must now use it in order to combat Koura!"

Lady Locksley was now the one bitterly laughing toward her "AHAHAHA, how in the bloody hell you supposed to win against a dragon and his forces!?, i been trying to do that for eight full years now.

There isn't much skill in losing to what he has in store for us all once he gets his bride!...Basically her!"

Pointing toward Snow as the leader come right toward the former female solder "YOU GIVE UP A LONG TIME AGO LOCKSLEY, YOU CAN'T JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR HOMELAND, YOU TURN YOUR'RE BACK ON YOURSELF..."

"I had no choice in the matter.." Locksley said calmly even if Ruby could tell she was far from it

"YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE!, what did you think Prince Koura could let you leave this city alive.

You would be DEAD without me and don't think for a second i would do it again...

Forget Norringham and her, just allow them to the comfort of thinking Lady Locksley is a dead woman.

A hero who died in the heat of battle, nothing more...and nothing less"

Locksley unleashed her sword on her in anger but was blocked by Ruby's own blade "WE need her, Locksley!..."

She just give her a angry look as she lowered her weapon and blankly said "Well you and her can get yourselves killed because I AM DONE helping you!"

* * *

Locksley walked out of the palace as Morgiana looked on sadly as Snow come behind

"It seems you two have quite a history together then?" as she bitterly laughed at the princess

"Yes since i was the one who saved her life, the ogres had dipped there arrows in a special type of fast acting poison. I have never regretted for helping her recover or for giving her the letter that said her Marian had already married the Sheriff of Norringham. I thought i was doing her a favor but clearly i was wrong..."

Snow almost felt like Locksley in a way, trapped and it seemed...alone in some way. But Morgiana looked hopeful

She held Ruby's ring and before Snow could say anything, summoned Cyrus into the chamber

"Well i thought i never for the life of me see this place again" he said quite happily as he hugged Morgiana tightly like a old friend would

"It has been too long to see each Cy, after all i can't just go into Wonderland or everything" Cyrus seemed to laugh at that

"There is no one waiting for me even back in Wonderland but anyways why have you summoned me"

Snow give a look toward him as speak "I was wondering about you and Ail Baba as well as if this treasure could indeed help me"

Cyrus nodded toward her "Before i was a genie, i was a basically a street rat, lying thieving my way around town completely lost before found by him. Morgiana was a child back then also pretty much a street rat as well and both us found this man whose was on a mission.

He clearly looked like he want on a ton of adventures before meeting us but it was his idea to start the Forty Thieves

Life was good here...before Koura arrived trying to something that Ail wanted out of his hands.."

Snow was now very curious "And what was that?", now he looked bitter in his handsome features and before speaking Morgiana simply said "..You can tell her"

Cyrus begin "...He take over Agrabah in aftermath of the ogre's departure to look for a way to permanently changed the world.

Somehow the dragon found that only way to do that is have one whose an pure of heart and sent that person in order change the very laws of destiny itself!.."

Now she was confused "...THAT'S INSANE!"

"...It is what Koura believes and it was something that truly upset Ail Baba enough to travel into the northern desert"

"WHAT'S IN THE NORTHERN DESERT!?" Ruby interpreted as Cyrus back away from her as he continued

"Nether any us or the Forty Thieves knows but Ail Baba. Listen mistress that place is nothing but death and bones..."

Now Snow seemed angry at the genie "...And if i do nothing then the dragon gets to somehow destroy the world NO THANKS to me!"

Now it was Morgiana stepped into this conversion "For all i know Ail Baba is dead and you are on suicide mission to keep him from harming your're kingdom.

We can not fight now when Koura has his agents searching for this place.

You two should rest and in the morning my men will show you the way out of the city"

Ruby grabbed Snow's hand as a servant appeared to show them to there room. Morgiana angrily eyed Cyrus as she spoke

"You and i perfectly know what is hiding in the northern desert, we can't keep losing our friends to find what happened to him!.."

"Morgiana, we known each a long time but there is something about these two that will bring this city back.."

She stilled look angry at him "Agrabah is lost already, Cyrus...Ail was our one hope not a bunch of hot headed teenagers.

In the morning me and the Forty Thieves are leaving this city once and fore all.

You can tell me to Ra himself that there is hope but like Locksley i see none of it, all i see is death here and for you old friend i don't want to see that!"

She begin to walk away as just leaving Cyrus by himself.

To him at least maybe there was some bit of hope, looking at the elegant murals of the old palace.

Eyeing the upper part he smiled as he silently waved his hand...

* * *

Suddenly both Ruby and Snow were not underground anymore as well suddenly there in a raging sandstorm, in the dead of the cold desert night...

With two huge camels with packs of supplies as Ruby looked around both surprise and annoyed in equal measure

"Well THANK YOU CYRUS, you insane son of..."

"RUBY please not now let's found some place to sleep, then you can be angry with the genie..ahaha" Snow quite smiled and laughed a bit, although things looked blank once. Now it was getting better in her eyes, whatever scared the Forty Thieves was here though. She know that somehow and it strangely wasn't frightening her ether.

Overlooking them across a massive hill stood a tall dark man in bright green robes watching them.

A staff of pure gold appeared in his gloved hands as his eyes blazed red, his voice speak roughly and yet was as dark as the storm itself...

"Welcome, my dears to the Temple of All Knowledge...I do hope you survive it! for my sake..."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: The Oracle of Destiny**_


End file.
